


Prompt #5

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #5June 9, 2020Genre: Realistic fiction (selected randomly from Wikipedia)Prompt: "Everyone thinks I'm really well put together, but I've only brushed my hair once this week."Source: The Fake Redhead Writes (Pinterest)
Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020





	Prompt #5

Everyone thinks I'm really well put together, but I've only brushed my hair once this week. They don't know that I stumble out of my bed each morning with my face puffy from crying all night and wind my long frizzy hair into a tight pinned bun and slide on a cloth headband and try my best to look presentable. 

Every morning I splash cold water on my bloated face. I slip on an oversized sweatshirt that hangs on my scrawny frame. Then I look in the mirror and force myself to practice smiling. I freeze the expression that I will wear when I go out in the world and for all the pics that I will post on my social media accounts. When I scroll through my social media, I always have that same expression and surrounded by so many people. It seems like I am so happy and have so many friends. But I feel alone. 

Like usual - I get ready for the day quickly. Shower, brush your teeth, grab a handful of crackers and an apple on the way out of the house. My family and friends think I'm "on the go" and industrious. But the truth is I am always rushed because I am behind schedule. My days are too busy and I'm always tired. I spend more nights up crying and worrying than sleeping. I seem to never get rest.

People go, "That Ella can dance, " and "she is really going places" and "she's going to be someone someday" but they don't see that I am really struggling.

I am the queen of hiding things.


End file.
